marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool Die
Whenever the reader/Deadpool rolls, they roll 2D6, meaning the Deadpool Die™ is rolled twice and the total is added up. If the total is equal to or higher than the enemy's, Deadpool wins. If the enemy's total is higher, they win. Enemies' Combat Rolls *Kieron Gillen - 1D6 *Roxxon Guards - 2D6 *Grasshopper - 3D6 *Launch Site Guards - 2D6 *Silver Age Grasshopper - 3D6 *Gerry Gerbil Corporation Legal Team - 3D6 *Hulk - 4D6 *Coffee A Go-Go Bouncer - 1D6 *Man-Thing - 5D6 **Man-Thing (after looking in a mirror) - 2D6 **Man-Thing (after spraying yourself with a fire extinguisher) - 3D6 *Secret Nixon - 2D6 **Nixon (after playing [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kookie,_Kookie_(Lend_Me_Your_Comb)"Kookie, Kookie (Lend Me Your Comb)"]) - subtract 1D6 **Nixon (after using Super Midnight Technique) - subtract 1D6 *Count Dracula - 2D6 *Werewolf by Night - 2D6 *Ghost Rider - 2D6 *Justice Peace - 2D6 **Justice Peace (after throwing mud at his ocu-implant) - 1D6 *Weapon G - 3D6 **Weapon G (after pulling out pistol, he pulls out a ridiculously big gun) - 4D6 *Ninjas at Josie's Bar - 2D6 *Daredevil - 3D6 *Bullseye - 3D6 *Roman Gladiator - 1D6 *Space Roman Gladiator - 1D6 *Pilgrims - 2D6 *Justice Peace - 3D6 Minigames Sneaking Minigame (''You Are Deadpool'' #1) In the sneaking minigame, the Deadpool Die™ is rolled and Deadpool moves that many spaces through a maze. If he lands on a green shadow square, he is safe from security cameras. If he lands on even one brightly lit squares, the minigame stops and the comic precedes. The goal is to reach the end of the maze, which is located in a Roxxon facility. Poetry Minigame (''You Are Deadpool'' #2) In this minigame, Deadpool starts with the top left speech balloon (which reads 'There once was a fellow named Wade.') The Deadpool Die™ is rolled. If it shows an odd number, Deadpool recites the speech balloon across. If the number is even, Deadpool goes down. The goal is to recite the best poetry and win against Bernard the Poet. Josie's Bar Fight Rampage Minigame (''You Are Deadpool'' #4) This minigame takes place in Josie's Bar. Deadpool can enter the bar from one of three ways; through the door, through the window, or through the kitchen door. Deadpool then can move in any direction, defeating enemies with the Deadpool Die™, until he finds Turk Barrett. Most enemies require a roll of 3 or higher to proceed. Getting hit by a chair requires 2 or higher, the chef requires 4 or higher and Turk requires 4 or higher as well. Finding Turk is the goal of the minigame. Deadpool can also go into the bathroom, which stops the minigame. Wade and Wade's Even More Excellent Adventure (With Cowboys!) (''You Are Deadpool'' #5) In this minigame, two Deadpools start in the top left hexagon and work their way through different possibilities with the Deadpool Die™. If the number shown is even, the Deadpools move along the green arrow (positive outcome). If it is an odd number, the Deadpools move along the red arrow (negative outcome). The goal is to reach the end of the story with either a successful ending or a fail. | CurrentOwner = Deadpool/Reader | PreviousOwner = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Deadpool's Equipment